Episode 7 (Season 3, BorN)
"Night before the Battle!" is the seventh episode of the third season of the High School DxD anime. It aired on May 16, 2015. Summary After watching a recording of the Rating Game between Sairaorg and Zephrydor, the Occult Research Club are visited by Diodora Astaroth who offers to trade Bishops but was rejected by Rias who was displeased at the offer itself. Before leaving, Diodora attempts to court Asia again, and was stopped by Issei. He insults Issei by calling him a filthy Dragon, causing Asia to slap Diodora who proceeds to announce that he will defeat Issei in the next Rating Game. On the way back from a client's request, Issei and Koneko are confronted by Vali and Kuroka who tell Issei to be careful around Diodora. Back at the Hyoudou Residence, heeding Irina's advice, the girls cosplay for Issei until a fight breaks out between Rias and Akeno. Issei then informs Rias about his encounter with Vali. After finishing his bath, Issei notices Xenovia training with the Durandal and a wooden sword and hands Xenovia the Ascalon to help with her training. During that discussion, Xenovia reveals her intention to join Issei when he goes independent like Asia. Issei then leaves after Xenovia kisses him on the cheek much to his surprise. At his house, Azazel is seen contacting Sirzechs, discussing about Diodora's sudden increase in strength as they prepare for the worst case scenario. On the day of the Rating Game, Rias and her servants teleport to the Rating Game field. After confirming that they left, Azazel orders both Rossweisse and Irina to do the same secretly without Rias and the others' knowing. Arriving at the Rating Game field, Rias immediately notices the irregularity of the match, as a group of Devils start to emerge from magic circles. The Devils who emerged from the Magic Circle are revealed to be the members of the Old Satan Faction with Diodora being in cahoots with them. Diodora proceeds to kidnap Asia and carries her away, while leaving the remaining Devils to dispose of Asia's allies. Fortunately, Odin arrives on the spot and tells the Gremory Team to stand back as he takes over the battle for them. Summoning his spear Gungnir, Odin easily defeats hundreds of his enemies and tells the Gremory team to leave. On the other side of the battlefield, Rossweisse, Irina and Azazel who has arrived on the scene, begin to defeat their enemies. Azazel explains that he deduced Diodora's new found alliance, predicting they would use the Rating game to attack them, and decided to set a trap to defeat the army of the Old Satan Faction. Azazel then ask his students to stand back and hide with Issei refusing due to Asia being kidnapped. Azazel then gives permission to his students to go after Diodora while they deal with the enemies outside. With the trouble at hand out of the way, the Gremory group decides to go after Diodora and rescue Asia. Stats Original airdate: May 16, 2015 Written by: Tetsuya Yanagisawa Featured Characters Important Notes Quotes Trivia Differences between Light Novel and Anime #When Vali came to warn Issei, it was Kuroka that accompanied him whereas it was Bikou in the Light Novel. #In the Light Novel, Mil-tan arrives while Vali is warning Issei. This upsets Bikou and Vali since they could not sense his presence. This did not happen in the anime. #In the Light Novel, the "cosplay contest" happens after Issei was seen by Akeno looking at one of his "magazines", while in the anime it happens as a "thank you" for him. #In the Light Novel, Issei lends Ascalon for the first time to Xenovia during the summer break before the match against the Sitri group, while in the anime Issei lends Ascalon to Xenovia after the summer break for training instead of a wooden sword, and before the fight against Diodora Astaroth. Miscellaneous Trivia External Links Navigation Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Anime Category:Media